This invention relates to a combined surgical needle-suture device possessing an integrated suture cut-off feature and to a method for separating the needle from its attached suture.
The prior art describes a variety of arrangements for securing a suture within an axial socket, or recess, provided at the blunt end of a surgical needle and for providing release, or separation, of the needle from the suture upon completion of suturing. Illustrative of such suture-surgical needle combinations are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,757,129; 3,799,169; 3,910,282; 3,926,194; 3,943,933; 3,949,756; 4,054,144; and, 4,072,041. Specific techniques provided in these prior disclosures for achieving separation of the suture from the needle include peeling the suture out of a channel formed in the rear of the needle as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,169 and tugging sharply at the needle within some predetermined range of "pull-out" force to effect separation of the needle and suture at the site of a weakened suture segment as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,926,194; 3,943,933; 3,949,756; 4,054,144; and, 4,072,041.
U.S Pat. No. 2,910,983 describes a surgical needle-suture combination in which the suture is held securely within a crimped socket possessing an outer sharp circumferential edge. The sole disclosed function of the sharp edge is to provide a flared entrance to the socket thus preventing damage to the suture. There is no suggestion in U.S. Pat. No. 2,910,983 of providing a sharp edge for the purpose of achieving suture cut-off.
U.S. Pat. No. 86,769 describes a needle-and-thread combination for sewing canvas in which a forward section of the needle possesses a cutting edge for cutting the attached thread when desired.